Déséquilibre
by melofrench
Summary: L'hiver ne semble pas s'arrêter à Beverlly Hills. Et à Pixie Hollow, les fées ne peuvent faire venir le printemps, Vidia semble manquer à l'appel... Mais que lui est t'il arrivé ? Scénario de Kingdom hearts repris. Maléfique ou Maléficent est là. Femslash
1. Chapitre 1

**(Cette histoire reprend les personnages de Totally Spies, de la fée Clochette et d'autres de Disney. Mais bien que l'histoire de Kingdom Heart soit reprise, les personnages principaux ne sont pas là à part les "méchants" Disney)**

Le pays imaginaire, dans lequel était placé Pixie Hollow, n'était pas le seul monde avec celui des humains. Humains qui d'ailleurs, grâce à un procédé magique, ne pouvaient pénétrer dans Pixie Hollow. Non, le pays imaginaire et le monde humain étaient loin d'être les deux uniques mondes, pour tout dire, il y avait des centaines de mondes différents. Mais les galaxies différaient, et dans chaque galaxie, il y avait un monde humain, un monde de fées, un monde où toutes les créatures de cette galaxie dîtes du bien pouvaient aller, se rencontrer, raconter leurs aventures (c'est ainsi que Cendrillon et Blanche Neige étaient devenues très amies), un monde où les créatures dîtes du mal pouvaient aller en opposition avec le monde précédent, un monde où autant les créatures du bien et du mal pouvaient aller, mais dans lequel il était impossible de se battre magiquement avec des créatures autres que celles du même type(du bien, du mal), et ceci pour éviter les querelles. On ne pouvait se battre à mains nues car alors des gardes de ce monde, les seuls autorisés à user de la magie et de la force, pouvaient vous saisir et vous calmer, ou alors vous expulser si vous ne vous calmiez pas. Dans ce monde, Mickey dirigeait une sorte de cabaret, dans lequel il montrait diverses aventures, souvent comiques. C'était dans ce même cabaret qu'Hadès s'était permis, tout comme Jafar et le capitaine Crochet d'ailleurs, de draguer Maleficent. Malheureusement pour eux, celle-ci n'était guère aimable et certainement pas tendre avec des hommes de leur espèces. Elle fit disparaître le capitaine Crochet pour un temps, ne laissant que son crochet, fit cramer Jafar et son perroquet et… Fit une bosse à Hadès. C'était assez pour qu'il s'en aille. Chaque monde d'origine de ces méchants était dans la galaxie. Mais normalement, personne ne pouvait voyager d'un monde à l'autre(à part pour les mondes qui faisaient exceptions à la règle, cités au dessus.) Mais seuls les humains semblaient ne pas pouvoir et ne pas connaître l'existence de ces autres mondes.

_**Beverlly Hills, 10h du matin, dimanche 31 janvier 2010 :**_

Mandy était encore dans son lit, profitant de la douceur des draps encore quelques instants. Dehors il neigeait. Encore. Cet hiver semblait interminable… Bon, au début, elle devait bien avouer que ça l'avait arrangée, elle se souvenait trop bien du mot de leur proviseur Mme Scritch :

_« En raison des conditions climatiques, les élèves sont exceptionnellement libérés de cours cette après midi .» _

Elle avait sauté de joie quand on lui avait donné ce mot, vu qu'en plus cette après midi là, elle était censée avoir un contrôle de physique et qu'elle n'avait absolument rien appris… Mais après ne pas avoir pu retourner faire les boutiques en compagnie de Caitlin et Dominique, les boutiques étant fermées, elle en avait eut marre de toute cette neige. Cela durait depuis 3 mois maintenant, sans s'arrêter, depuis novembre… Et cela sans que le temps ne semble avoir changé d'un pouce, pas même un degré en plus… Mais que se passait il ?

_**Pixie Hollow, Maison Royale de la Reine Clarion, samedi 30 janvier 2010, 21h :**_

La reine Clarion salua tristement ses ministres. ceux-ci prirent place autour d'elle, d'un air tout aussi lugubre. La reine s'avança ;

« A t'on des nouvelles de Vidia ?

- Aucune, votre majesté, lui répondit la ministre de l'hiver, la regardant de ses yeux bleu givre.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'écria le ministre du printemps. Notre meilleure fée voltigeuse disparue comme ça, comment cela se fait il ! Les préparations du printemps ne sont toujours pas prêtes et les humains sont encore dans la neige à l'heure qu'il est !

- Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter la neige si les autres fées ne viennent pas derrière faire revivre les fleurs et faire naître le printemps. Une fleur non ravivée après l'hiver est un spectacle si terrible !

- Evidemment… Mais nous ne pouvons pas envoyer les fées du printemps si Vidia n'est pas là ! C'est elle qui fait naître les plus grands vents, et c'est grâce à ce vent que les autres fées peuvent se déplacer le plus rapidement possible et faire leur travail.

La reine baissa la tête, l'air désespéré.

« Elle n'a tout de même pas pu disparaître comme ça… J'espère au moins qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé… Quelle est la dernière fée à l'avoir vue ?

- Hum… Répondit le ministre de l'automne, il me semble que c'est Clochette. J'ai entendu dire qu'avant que Vidia ne disparaisse, elles s'étaient disputées.

- Vous n'insinuez tout de même pas que… Commença la ministre de l'été. Que Vidia serait partie à cause de Clochette ?

- Oh voyons ma chère, lui répondit la ministre de l'hiver. Vous connaissez Vidia ! Jamais elle n'aurait fugué pour une si petite querelle. Vidia se fiche de Clochette, pour elle c'est un moucheron, rien de plus.

- Et vous Fée Marie, dit la reine, voyant approcher son amie de longue date. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Vidia ?

-Eh bien… Je crois… » Le visage de la fée Marie était livide, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme. « Il semblerait que… Que…oh… » La fée Marie tomba en arrière, une main sur le front.

- Fée Marie ! S'écria la reine, s'élançant derrière elle pour la rattraper. Que se passe t'il, vous sentez vous bien ?

- Oh… oui… Je ne sais pas…

- Qui a-t-il ? Quelque chose se serait il passé ?

- C'est… C'est elle…la… la…

- Oh non ! » Avait dit la ministre de l'hiver avant de se mettre une main sur les lèvres, horrifiée.

« Fée Marie… Vous ne voulez pas dire que…

- Si ! J'en suis sûre ! Regardez ça… »

La Fée Marie, bien qu'encore allongée au sol, avait sorti un papier de sa poche, sur lequel était écrit un mot à l'encre noire. Bien noire. Et l'on ne pouvait se tromper sur l'expéditeur, lorsque l'on voyait la signature.

_**Quelque part, dans le noir complet, date et heure inconnues :**_

Vidia était enfermée dans une sorte de cage pour oiseaux. Elle venait de reprendre conscience. Que c'était il passé ? Où était elle ? Elle se releva, tout était noir autour d'elle, impossible de voir quoique ce soit… Elle avança prudemment et se cogna contre un des bords de la cage. « Aïlle…. » Elle mit une main sur le barreau, l'autre sur le front, se frottant là où elle s'était cognée. Puis la mit aussi sur un autre barreau. Elle rassembla ses pensées. Qu'elle était la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait ? Elle s'était promenée dans le pays imaginaire… Et à un moment… Oui elle se souvenait, Clochette était venue lui taper sur les nerfs, elles s'étaient disputées, et suite à ça elle avait préféré partir dans la direction opposée d'où venait Clochette. Elle avait volé, irritée un certains temps. Elle s'était arrêtée sur un rocher et… Et… Et plus rien… Ou si… Elle avait senti quelque chose… Une sorte d'éclair la frapper de plein fouet… Mais ce n'était pas un éclair qui venait du ciel, de plus qu'il faisait très beau, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage ce jour là au pays imaginaire… Vidia entendit une porte s'ouvrir, de la lumière entra violemment. Vidia referma les yeux en émettant un petit cri de douleur et remit ses mains sur son visage.

« La lumière te fait mal aux yeux mon enfant ? » Une voix de femme avait parlé. Une voix à la fois douce… Et cruelle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Je referme. De toute façon je vois très bien dans le noir.

- Ah… Vidia secoua la tête. Qui êtes vous ? Et… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Dis moi d'abord ton nom ? Tu es une fée voltigeuse n'est-ce pas ? La meilleure d'après ce qu'il parait…

- Évidemment ! Je suis Vidia, la fée la plus rapide de l'univers ! » Même enfermée dans cette cage, Vidia aimait qu'on sache bien qu'elle était la plus rapide des fées de tout l'univers !

« Oh mais c'est fort bien… » La femme rit puis reprit ; « On dirait que j'ai déniché le gros lot… Mais dis moi, en plus de ça… Tu n'es pas du genre nian nian n'est-ce pas ? Toute cette… Féérie insipide, cette niaiserie de Pixie Hollow t'irrite n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien à vrai dire… Oui. » Bien que dans le noir, Vidia roula des yeux, repensant à la dernière conversation avec Clochette.

« Et bien peut être que toi aussi tu y trouveras ton compte ! Finalement… Oui… C'est fort bien… Je te laisse ma petite, j'ai une réunion avec les autres…

- Mais… Qui êtes vous ?

- Oh moi ? Ah ah… » De la faible lumière verte se formait autour de cette femme, l'éclairant d'une lumière pâle, montrant son visage tout aussi sinistre et… Ses cornes.

« On m'appelle généralement Maleficent. »

_**On ne sait exactement où, ni à quelle heure, dimanche 31 janvier :**_

Mandy se trouvait dans un endroit sombre, fantomatique. Elle avançait prudemment. « Mais où suis-je ? » Une rafale de vent se déclencha et sembla dissiper une sorte de brume noire, lui montrant un chemin qui s'illuminait à mesure qu'elle marchait. Elle monta ses escaliers, elle se trouva sur une plate forme avec sur le sol, le portrait d'Aurore gravé sur le sol. Une voix venue de nulle part s'éleva alors dans les airs… _« Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps… Tant de choses à faire et si peu de temps… N'aie crainte… Avance sans peur… » _Mandy fit un pas en avant. Trois tables de fer sortirent alors du sol. Sur l'une se trouvait une épée qui lévitait en l'air, sur l'autre un bouclier, sur la troisième, une sorte de boule de fumée violette reposait dans les airs. _« Choisis ce dont tu veux le plus parmi ces trois choses, mais fais le vite, nos mondes sont en danger… » _Mandy fut surprise, elle regarda autour d'elle. A quoi pourrait bien lui servir un bouclier ? Allait-elle se ramener en cours avec ce bouclier de deux mètres de haut ? Et quoi encore ! La boule violette était attractive, toute violette… Mais que représentait-elle ? Dans le doute, Mandy se dit que l'épée était finalement le plus attirant des trois objets, la force, l'action, fendant l'air d'une rapidité extrême… De plus, elle se rappelait avoir vu les nombreux films japonais de sa mère, elle adorait voir les ninjas se battre avec leurs shurikens et leurs épées, le claquement des épées, la finesse de celles-ci, la grâce aussi… Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers l'épée, qui descendit vers elle. La voix reprit : _« L'épée… ta force, ta rapidité, ta maniabilité monteront en flèche. Tes coups seront extrêmement précis, violents, critiques. Confirme tu ton choix ? _

- Oui »

L'épée disparut avec la table. Mandy resta un moment devant, l'air dubitatif. Elle avait bien choisi l'épée ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que celle-ci avait disparu ? _« A présent, tu dois abandonner un des deux autres objets. » _Mandy s'avança « Bon ben après tout… » Elle se posta en face du bouclier. _« Le bouclier… en abandonnant cet objet, tu te sentiras souvent plus faible, parfois chétive, ton endurance sera légèrement réduite, les coups t'atteindront plus facilement…. Veux tu vraiment abandonner cette arme ? » _Mandy réfléchit. En même temps, qui pouvait donc vouloir l'attaquer en cet instant ? « Oui, je le veux. » Les bouclier disparut alors. _« La boule d'énergie violette… Tes capacités magiques seront amplifiées, tu pourras soigner, attaquer, protéger grâce à elle. Ton intuition se révèlera aussi souvent juste, tes visions seront néanmoins floues. » _La boule et la table disparurent. Devant elle, un escalier se créait. _« Monte à présent_ » Mandy monta. Devant elle, se trouvait un petit autel sur lequel était posé une sorte de clé géante. _« Ceci est une keyblade, l'épée clé qui ferme les portes des mondes. Il y a en a 5 existant à ce jour. Certaines ouvrent les portes des mondes, laissant la voix aux créatures maléfiques, d'autres les ferment pour protéger ces mondes. Ton devoir sera de protéger ces mondes tout en tuant les créatures du mal ne faisait pas, à la base, partie de ce monde. » _Mandy toucha la keyblade, celle-ci se transforma alors en mini bracelet de fer à maillons, avec une couronne grise sur l'un des côtés. _« Contrôle à présent la keyblade, fais la apparaître ! » _Mandy regarda autour d'elle, se demandant encore d'où venait cette voix, puis elle se concentra sur cette chaîne. Elle se mit alors à s'illuminer intensément et prit sa forme de clé. _« Bats toi à présent ! » _Mandy se retourna, des petits êtres noirs l'entouraient. Elle brandit la keyblade en position de défense, puis courut vers eux et les attaqua, ceux-ci disparaissaient à mesure qu'elle les tapait avec la keyblade. En dix secondes, elle les avait eus. _« Tu peux à présent retourner dans ton monde, tiens toi toujours prête, cela arrivera bientôt… » _« Hein ? Mon monde ? » Mandy entendit une voix l'appeler. « Chérie, viens manger tes pancakes ! Réveille toi ! »

Mandy se réveilla, elle était dans son lit. « Ah… Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Mais pourtant… » Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle faisait des rêves étranges, avec ces créatures noires, mais jamais ça n'avait semblé si… Vrai… » Elle descendit au salon manger ses pancakes en compagnie de Janice, sa mère. Dehors, il neigeait encore. Dominique et Caitlin venaient cette après midi. Elles arrivèrent vers 14h, après leurs petites discussions habituelles, Caitlin remarque quelque chose sur le poignet de Mandy. « Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Mandy fut surprise, elle regarda son poignet. La chaîne à maillons de fer avec la couronne s'y trouvait.

_**Beverlly Hills, Maison de Gabby Simpsons, dimanche 31 janvier, 20 h :**_

Trois mois que cette neige perdurait et ne semblait pas décidée à partir… Samantha soupira devant la vitre, et rebut une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. De plus, c'était bien à cause de cette neige qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire le contrôle de physique, elle qui avait révisé toute la semaine ! Du fait de la neige, elle n'avait pas non plus pu retourner faire les boutiques en compagnie de Clover et Alex. C'était surtout cela qui avait irrité Clover. Depuis, celle-ci se montrait toujours plus désagréable avec tout le monde, comme si c'était leur faute si ce temps ne changeait pas…

A côté d'elle, Gabby, Carmen et Stella, les mères respectives des trois filles, discutaient à table en buvant un café.

« Ce n'est plus possible ! Commença Gabby. Nous ne pouvons travailler dans ces conditions, nous devons faire quelque chose !

- Et quoi ? Répondit Stella. Que proposez vous ? D'aller voir Dieu en personne et lui demander 'oh s'il vous plait mon seigneur, pourriez vous nous envoyer un beau soleil pour que nous puissions reprendre une vie normale et retourner avec joie au travail ? »

Sam sourit à la réponse sarcastique de Stella, mais Gabby ne semblait pas du tout y trouver drôle, et y prenait même au sérieux :

« Et pourquoi pas ! Peut être que si nous priions plus, nous n'aurions pas à subir ce temps ! Peut être sommes nous punis par Dieu pour notre indifférence à lui et pour nos péchés ! »

Stella soupira, pour elle, 'Dieu ' n'était qu'une invention que les hommes, se sentant faibles et abandonnés, avaient créés. Carmen sourit et prit à son tour la parole :

« Et pourquoi Dieu serait-t-il forcément un homme ? Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas une femme !

- Voyons Carmen… S'outra Gabby. Quelle importance qu'il soit d'un sexe ou d'un autre !

- Non mais je crois que Gabby a raison… Reprit Stella. Si Dieu était une femme, j'imagine que nous l'entendrions plus ! »

Carmen rit et Sam cacha son sourire en tournant la tête vers la vitre.

« Si vous l'écoutiez, vous l'entendriez plus !

- Ah parce qu'il vous parle souvent ?

- Non enfin…

- Ah bah vous allez pouvoir nous dire s'il a une voix d'homme ou de femme ! Coupa Carmen.

- Qui sait peut être qu'il est hermaphrodite… Ou alors un transsexuel…

- Stella ! Comment osez vous blasphémer ainsi ! Notre seigneur si bon un transsexuel… Non vraiment… »

Carmen et Stella rirent en voyant la réaction choquée de Gabby. De son côté, Sam souriait aussi. Ses pensées commencèrent à divaguer vers Mandy. Comment est-ce que Mandy supportait cet hiver de son côté ? En regardant par la fenêtre, elle avait pu l'apercevoir à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas restée longtemps là, elle avait certainement eut mieux à faire que de rester plantée là à se morfondre sur le temps comme le faisait Sam. Elle soupira, en fin de compte, peut être que Mandy était plus futée qu'elle… Au lieu de rester là à se lamenter, elle était sûrement allée s'occuper autrement et plus intelligemment comme par exemple aller surfer sur le net… Au moins, il restait toujours ça… Sam eut envie d'aller faire un tour sur le profil de Mandy. Sur facebook, elle verrait peut être ce que Mandy faisait… Quoique Mandy ne mettait pas toujours son statut à jour… Elle monta dans sa chambre et bougea la souris pour que l'ordi quitte son mode de veille. L'écran s'alluma lentement. La lenteur était une caractéristique très spéciale de son ordi… Et Samantha doutait qu'il existe un ordinateur plus lent dans tout Beverlly Hills que le sien. C'est alors qu'elle vit un reflet sur l'écran, un homme ou on ne sait quoi, masqué, se trouvait derrière elle. Sam se retourna d'un bond. Autour de ce nouvel arrivant, des petites créatures noires d'à peine 30 centimètres de haut apparaissaient dans une sorte de fumée noire roulée en boule qui se dispersait et créait une brume noire. Sam était tétanisée. _Mais enfin qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis une espionne non ! J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de situations ! Allez Sam reprends toi ! _Sam frappa l'une des créatures. Elle crut un instant l'avoir atteint et frappé, mais son pied ne fit que passer au travers. « Ah d'accord ! » dit elle d'une voix blanche. Elle franchi la porte et s'enfuit par les escaliers rejoindre sa mère et les autres au salon, mais là il y avait d'autres de ces créatures venues en haut. Les mères étaient ligotées par cette sorte de fumée noire. Une silhouette plus longiligne que les autres s'avança. Sam la regarda. Non. Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait rêver. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Ah ben non, elle ne rêvait pas…

« Que… De… Mais… Vous êtes la méchante dans…

- La méchante ? C'est donc comme ça que vous les humains vous nous appelez… Je suis Cruella ! Espèce d'idiote ! Cruella d'Enfer, ou Devil, c'est comme tu veux ! Enfin bon… Tu es donc la princesse de ce monde…

- Quoi ? La… La…

Cruella soupira et souffla un peu de fumée de son cigare.

« A chaque fois il faut tout vous réexpliquer… Peu importe, tu as un petit ami n'est-ce pas ?

- Un petit a… Euh non…

- Mensonges ! Tu en as forcément un ! Et c'est lui qui doit avoir la keyblade j'imagine ! »

Un homme vêtu de rouge, avec une canne et un perroquet perché sur son épaule apparut.

« Voyons ma chère Cruella… Commença Jafar. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes dans le monde des humains. Ici, les âmes sœurs ne se rencontrent pas souvent très tôt, les humains sont d'ailleurs les créatures les plus volages qui existent ! Sachez qu'il y a même des gens qui ne rencontrent jamais leur âme sœur et meurent seuls ici !

- Vraiment ! Dit Cruella. Mais alors comment allons nous faire pour repérer celui qui détient la keyblade…

- Bonne question… Bien, j'imagine que ce jeune homme viendra de lui-même se battre contre nous ! Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Sans-cœurs ! Emmenez ces femmes à la forteresse ! » Les créatures noires autour entourèrent Sam et la ligotèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse se débattre, elle et les trois mères furent télé portées mais pas au même endroit. Sam se trouvait maintenant enchaînée dans une pièce sombre avec une faible lumière bleue. En face d'elle, enchaînée elle aussi, se trouvait Aurore.


	2. Chapitre 2

Cruella et Jafar arrivèrent quand la réunion des méchants réunis par Maleficent commençait. Tous étaient réunis autour d'une boule de cristal. Maleficent commença la conférence :

« Ainsi vous n'avez pas encore pu trouver la personne en possession de la Keyblade…

- Non votre magnificence… Répondit Jafar. Nous ne connaissons pas encore ce garçon.

- Êtes vous sûrs que c'est un garçon qui a la keyblade ?

Cruella répondit : « Bah ! C'est bien une fille son âme sœur, donc c'est sûrement un garçon…

- Non. Pas forcément ma chère Cruella. Et bien que vous tous ne connaissiez rien à l'amour, sachez que l'amour n'est pas exclusivement entre princes et princesses. Il y a des filles qui aiment les filles et des garçons qui aiment les garçons. »

Autour d'elle, la plupart des autres méchants semblaient surpris, la bouche à moitié ouverte, en mode *poisson rouge*. Maleficent eut un petit sourire, et continua : « Après je ne veux pas dire que c'est forcément une fille non plus, une personne sur dix est homosexuelle, selon les statistiques, il y a donc plus de chances que ce soit un garçon qui détienne la keyblade. Mais n'écartons pas la possibilité que ce soit une fille. »

Les autres méchants se regardèrent et acquiescèrent de la tête.

« Bien. Mais ce soir je ne vous ai pas réuni exactement pour ça… »

_**Beverlly Hills, Maison de Janice Delaroyale, dimanche 31 janvier, 20 h :**_

Mandy venait de raconter à ses amies Caitlin et Dominique son rêve par rapport à ce bracelet. Dominique avait du mal à la croire et restait dubitative, contrairement à Caitlin, qui emblait surexcitée par cette histoire :

« Cela voudrait dire qu'il n'y a pas que notre monde… Tu crois qu'on va rencontrer des gentils extra terrestres ? » Les yeux de Caitlin brillaient en disant cela, Mandy et Dominique se sentaient intérieurement exaspérées par leur amie, mais ne disaient rien. Caitlin reprit « Quoique… Non ils ne sont peut être pas gentils… Cela disait que les mondes sont en dangers ? Mais alors… Cela voudrait dire que tu es en quelque sorte l'élue…

- En effet… Répondit Mandy. Mais si on se fait attaquer, je ne sais ni comment arrêter cela, ni quoi chercher… Je veux dire que si notre monde est attaqué, ils seront sûrement plusieurs, peut être des milliers… Je ne peux pas arrêter des milliers d'envahisseurs…

- Oh mon dieu ! Dominique s'était levée vers la fenêtre. Regardez dehors ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est qui eux et.. AHHH »

Une créature noire était passée à travers la vitre et venait de se jeter sur elle. Deux autres arrivèrent, l'une emprisonna Caitlin dans une sorte de tentacule géante, l'autre envoya Mandy contre le mur. Mandy était apeurée, elle reculait un peu plus contre le mur tandis que la créature approchait. _Si seulement j'avais une arme pour me déf… _A peine eut elle fini de penser que de la lumière émana de se bracelet… Une clé géante similaire à celle de son rêve en sortit. Ah… Il suffit de demander alors… _Bon ben dans ce cas_… Mandy se releva, tendit la keyblade devant elle à la manière d'une épée, courut vers la créature et lui assena plusieurs coups. Celle-ci se désintégra dans un nuage noir. Mandy fit de même avec les créatures retenant Caitlin et Dominique. Cette dernière était bouche bée, tandis que Caitlin était émerveillée. Mais dehors le vacarme attira leur attention. Dans la maison voisine.. La maison de Sam ! Mandy eut tout juste le temps de sortir de sa maison et de voir par la fenêtre les créatures noires l'enlever elle et leurs mères… Cet homme en rouge… Cette femme avec des cheveux à moitié… blancs à moitié… noirs… Non… C'était impossible…

_**Salle de conférence des méchants, dimanche 31 janvier, 22h :**_

« Ce pourquoi je vous ai convié cette nuit est tout autre, et n'a presque rien à voir avec le porteur de la keyblade. Vous connaissez le Woohp ? Cette organisation traquait les humains criminels, et bien que beaucoup ne soient que des idiots, je m'intéresse particulièrement à une des détenues… » Maleficent leva sa canne et une image à l'intérieur de la boule de cristal se forma. A l'intérieur, une femme vêtue d'une combinaison blanche apparaissait.

« Je vous présente Géraldine, elle a d'ailleurs un rapport direct avec la princesse, enfin l'âme sœur de celui -ou celle- qui détient la keyblade. Car la princesse était une agente du Woohp, et durant quatre missions, elle, et ses coéquipières ont contré les plans de Géraldine ici présente. Voici certaines images des combats ayant eut lieu… » Dans la boule, on voyait Géraldine se battre à mains nues avec Clover, puis sur une machine ressemblant à un scooter de mer volant muni d'un laser. « Et voici une scène montrant bien son intelligence et sa capacité à manipuler les autres » Géraldine était face à Arnold, déguisé en en super héros_ « Elles remplissent des missions d'espionnage et toi, tu vas remplir des moules à gâteaux ?… Oh je déteste me vanter mais c'est moi qui ai fait de ces filles des super spies… Je sens de loin toute disposition particulière pour l'espionnage et j'ai tout de suite senti en toi un potentiel… énorme !… Pleins de courage, d'audace, de force physique… J'ai même suggéré aux spies de te recruter, mais elles ont dû craindre que ta force n'éclipse la leur… » _Certains méchants qui regardaient souriaient, cet imbécile était vraiment naïf… Maleficent aussi souriait, cette Géraldine lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup… « Ainsi, je me demande si on ne pourrait pas la recruter dans nos rangs… De plus, ce serait la première 'méchante' que nous ayons de ce monde, Nous pourrions même lui confier la lourde tâche de diriger ce monde, elle le connaît bien mieux que nous. De plus, comme vous l'avez pu voir, ce n'est pas une imbécile, elle est intelligente, manipulatrice, agile, rapide… C'est le soldat idéal pour toute dirigeante des forces du mal telle que moi… Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

- Et bien, pour tout vous dire… Commença Ursula, en effet elle est intelligente, manipulatrice, agile, rapide… Mais êtes vous bien sûrs qu'elle est assez méchante ? Je veux dire, en effet elle est intelligente, très intelligente même, ce qui fait que si elle décidait d'aller contre nous, elle pourrait aisément nous manipuler…

- Oh mais j'entends très bien ce que vous dîtes ma chère, mais pourquoi donc est-ce qu'une criminelle telle qu'elle qui s'est faite emprisonnée pendant déjà trois ans, et qui voulait déjà en quelque sorte contrôler le monde en vidant toutes les ressources monétaire de sa planète irait elle contre nous, qui lui offrons ce poste sans qu'elle n'ait rien à faire de plus que de coopérer et gouverner ? »

Les méchants réfléchissaient entre eux, certains hochaient la tête, en accord avec Maleficent.

« Oui, en effet vous avez raison… Après tout il n'y a pas grand risque, il est certains qu'elle s'alliera à nous.

- Heureuse de vous l'entendre dire, Ursula. Bien, il faut à présent la retrouver, voyons ce qu'elle est en train de faire… » Maleficent leva sa canne et l'image à l'intérieur de la boule changea. Géraldine fuyait la prison en feu, plusieurs sans-cœur étaient à l'origine de cet incendie. Un petit sans cœur noir s'approcha de Géraldine pour l'attaquer. Celle-ci ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et l'envoya valser contre le mur d'un coup de pied bien placé. La créature ne se désintégrait pourtant pas. Géraldine courut vers les étages inférieurs du Woohp, il devait bien y avoir des armes là dedans… Bingo, des armes plutôt futuristes et encore jamais utilisées trônaient contre le mur. « Bien, on dirait que le moment est venu de les remercier de leur si gentille aide dans cette évasion générale… »

_**Pixie Hollow, Dimanche 31 janvier, 8h ;**_

La reine Clarion venait de convoquer toutes les fées de Pixie Hollow. Certaines avaient encore sommeil, avant elles ne se levaient pas avant 10h. La reine se plaça dans les airs, au dessus des fées, de façon à ce qu'elles la voient et l'entendent toutes. Les ministres des saisons et la fée Marie l'entouraient.

« Veuillez tous m'écouter… Si je vous ai convoqués ce matin à 8h, c'est pour une raison bien particulière. Vidia, la plus rapide de nos fées voltigeuses, a été enlevée il y a deux jours par une puissante fée noire. »

Un tressaillement parcourut la foule. Plusieurs fées se regardaient les unes les autres, apeurées et choquées par la nouvelle. Rosélia se tenait les deux mains jointes, le regard inquiet fixé sur la reine, comme si elle eut espéré que la reine annonce que ce n'était qu'un test . Mais elle n'en fit rien, elle allait reprendre son discours lorsqu'une fée leva la main.

« Oui Capucine ?

- C'est une fée noire mais… Qui a-t-il de dangereux, on est bien plus nombreuses qu'elle et il suffirait de deux fées pour l'arrêter non ?

- Non Capucine… La reine soupira. Le fait est que cette fée noire ne fait pas notre taille, elle a une taille humaine, elle fait environ 1,75 mètre. N'oubliez pas que nous ne sommes pas la seule race de fée de l'univers. Dans ce monde oui, nous sommes la seule race de fées, et nous sommes les seules à agir sur les saisons dans le monde humain, mais dans les autres mondes, il y a d'autres races de fées.

- Mais… Dit une autre fée tout en levant la main. Normalement il est impossible qu'une fée se tourne du côté du mal non ? Tout comme les sorcières ne peuvent être que maléfiques ?…

- Tu te trompes Bérengère… En effet la plupart des fées sont bénéfiques, mais il en existe quelques unes qui tournent mal. D'ailleurs, n'importe laquelle d'entre vous pourrait mal tourner un jour… »

Un nouveau frisson parcourut la foule.

« Mais en effet, cette 'fée noire' est plus communément appelée sorcière bien qu'à la base ce soit une fée et que les sorcières ne soient pas toutes méchantes à la base. Donc cette fée noire, appelée 'Maléficent'…

- Han ! » Iridessa se plaqua les mains contre la bouche, elle savait qui était Maléfique. Rosélia, Ondine et elle avaient lu certains livres à son sujet. Ondine était bouche bée, elle ressemblait beaucoup aux poissons qu'elle aidait avec cette expression. Rosélia était très pâle, elle sentait sa tête lui tourner. _Maléficent… Vidia… enlevée par… Maléficent… Non… C'est impossible… C'est un cauchemar…_

« Donc cette fée noire, appelée 'Maléficent', a enlevé Vidia et nous a laissé un mot exigeant que l'on laisse l'hiver à tout jamais régner dans le monde humain… Et aussi… » La reine hésitait à continuer sa phrase. Elle soupira, « Aussi, elle veut que notre monde soit sous sa domination, de même que les autres mondes d'ailleurs, et que l'on accepte sans protester… »

Cette fois, un hoquet d'indignation suivi d'un brouhaha parcourut la foule. On allait quand même pas se laisser faire par une soi disant fée noire… Grande ou pas, ça n'avait aucune importance !

« Évidemment je ne veux pas que l'on se laisse faire, mais je vais envoyer certaines d'entre nous, les plus douées et braves en mission… »

La foule se tut et se remit à écouter attentivement la reine.

« Il y a dans le monde humain, un ou une élue qui détient la 'keyblade'. C'est cette personne qu'il faudra trouver. Elle est la seule à pouvoir nous sauver. Il faudra aussi l'aider et veiller sur elle. La keyblade détient des pouvoirs magiques, notamment un de lumière et de foudre, un d'eau et de glace, un de plante et un de vitesse. Les fées choisies seront donc Ondine, Rosélia et Iridessa. En plus de vous trois, je pense que Clochette et Noa pourraient se rendre utile. Pour le pouvoir de la vitesse, c'est Vidia qu'il faudra. Vous aiderez donc l'élue à la trouver pour la libérer, et ensuite sauver les mondes. Mais avant de l'aider à libérer Vidia, vous l'emmènerez voir nos consoeurs les trois fées du monde d'Aurore qui lui expliqueront tout ce qu'il se passe. Les autres, nous allons devoir vivre quelques temps sous la domination de Maléficent. »

Les cinq fées se préparèrent et se mirent en route vers l'Autre Monde.

_**Beverlly Hills, Dimanche 22 janvier, 21h ;**_

Le chaos semblait régner de partout, les sans cœurs infestaient les rues, Mandy venait juste de voir Sam se faire enlever. Ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait à présent l'inquiétait follement et l'emplissait d'une énergie et d'un courage extraordinaire. Elle se dirigeait vers chacune des créatures, les réduisait en bouillie en moins de deux avec sa keyblade, et ressautait sur d'autres, les frappait, courrait, sautait, tournait, tapait, détruisait tout de ses sales créatures noires qui s'en étaient prises à Sam. Il ne restait plus aucune créature dans la rue. Ou plutôt si, il en restait une petite, Mandy se précipita sur elle mais le sans cœur disparut en un nuage de fumée avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de le frapper. Dominique et Caitlin rejoignirent Mandy après la bataille.

« Tu va bien ? Que s'est il passé ici ? Demanda Dominique.

- Je ne sais pas… Je les ai vus enlever Sam… Ainsi que sa mère et celles d'Alex et Clover…

- Han vraiment mais c'est affreux… En tout cas c'est fou ce que tu pouvais avoir la classe quand tu te battais.. Dit Caitlin. On aurait dit une vraie héroïne ! » Caitlin joignait ses deux mains à côté de sa tête, le regard rêveur.

« Eh oh Caitlin redescends sur terre ! Lui dit Dominique tout en la bousculant un peu. Imagine que ces créatures s'en prennent à Alex, tu serais contente ? »

L'expression de Dominique changea brutalement, elle fronça les sourcils ;

« Ah non ! Et si jamais ils osaient lui faire du mal, je leur mettrais mon poing dans la figure !

- Mouai mouai… En attendant on ne sait pas d'où viennent ces créatures, et on a aucune piste… » Finit Mandy.

_**Escapade du Woohp en feu, 22h30;**_

Géraldine prit plusieurs armes futuristes et sortit. Un sans cœur lui barra la route, elle sortit son arme et tira. Une sorte de laser glacé sortit et enveloppa le sans cœur d'une épaisse couche de glace, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il disparut. Un autre lui sauta dessus par derrière, Géraldine effectua un mouvement rapide et souple qui l'envoya voltiger contre le mur. Elle sortit ensuite une autre arme, du feu en sortit directement et sembla consumer -ou du moins faire fondre le sans cœur- Il disparut aussi. Elle descendit les étages, réservant ces mêmes traitements à tous les sans cœurs qu'elle rencontrait. Histoire de bien les 'remercier' pour cette escapade nocturne du Woohp. Elle sortit enfin du bâtiment, elle se retourna et marcha à reculon, regardant le Woohp enflammé, de toute sa hauteur imposante. Elle courut sur plusieurs rues, les sans cœurs ne semblaient pas présents de partout, en dehors du bâtiment du Woohp, elle n'en rencontrait pas. Les pompiers étaient en route vers le Woohp. Elle passa dans une petite ruelle et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Soudain, elle vit une silhouette de noir vêtue avec une canne s'approcher d'elle. Pensant à un sans cœur, elle leva son arme, puis l'autre femme parla ;

« N'ayez crainte, Géraldine. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie »

Géraldine fronça les sourcils, qui était t'elle ? Et comment savait elle son prénom… Elle baissa légèrement l'arme mais la garda un peu relevée, tout en reculant un peu. Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage pâle de Maléfique.

_**Dans le ciel de Beverlly Hills, 21h07:**_

« Pfiou, s'exclama Iridessa, enfin arrivé à Beverlly Hills !

- Oh oui, dit Rosélia, je commence à fatiguer, j'ai des crampes sur le bout des ailes…

- Bah, tant que c'est pas ta coiffure qui prend des crampes ah ah ! Dit Noa tout en allant décoiffer Rosélia.

- Ehhhh !

- Wouah ! Oh cette ville est vraiment magnifique, vous avez vu les fenêtres ! Regardez les fenêtres ! Les fenêtres !

- Euh… Oui Clochette ? Demanda Ondine. Qu'ont-elle de si particulier tes fenêtres ?

- Regardez ça ! Il y a un truc bizarre qui se referme dessus et.. Il y en a qui s'ouvrent toute seule et… Oh j'aimerais comprendre quel mécanisme de génie se cache dans ce phénomène !

- Euh plus tard Clochette… Je te rappelle qu'on a Vidia à sauver et que pour cela il faut trouver l'élue… Dit Rosélia.

- Comment va-t-on la retrouver parmi toutes ces maisons… Comment saura-t-on que c'est elle ? Demanda Iridessa

- Là, regardez ! S'exclama Ondine en pointant du doigt un endroit où une humaine se battait contre des créatures noires.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Dit Rosélia. Allons-y !

- Et… Comment on fait pour se présenter ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'elles pourraient avoir… Peur de nous ? Demanda Iridessa, stressée à l'idée de parler à des 'humains'.

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas Iri ! On le fera spontanément, elles vont pas avoir peur de petites fées comme nous ! » Répondit Ondine.

Les fées voletèrent en direction de Mandy. Le temps qu'elles arrivent, Mandy avait déjà battu toutes les créatures présentes, hormis un, disparu avant qu'elle ne le frappe.

« Mouai mouai… En attendant on ne sait pas d'où viennent ces créatures, et on a aucune piste… » disait Mandy.

« BONJOUR !

- AHHH ! »

Mandy recula de façon très rapide et tomba en arrière tellement elle avait été surprise par l'arrivée de… Cette fée blondasse qui était venue à deux centimètres de son nez pour lui dire bonjour…

« Eh ! Mais c'est pas Clochette celle là ? Dit Caitlin.

- Oh… On dirait bien !… Je la voyais pas si moche dans les bouquins… Dit Dominique.

- Eh ! Un peu de respect ! Je suis la meilleure fée bricoleuse à ce que je sache !

- Et ces petites ailes… C'est mignon ! Continua Caitlin en attrapant cette fois Rosélia pour lui toucher les ailes.

- Ehhhhh ! Ma coiffure ! Je ne suis pas une poupée ! »

Mandy se releva, Clochette regardait Rosélia, un doigt sur le menton, un peu gênée de la façon dont la traitait cette humaine. Mandy regarda Clochette d'un air dédaigneux et la chassa de la main. Cette fée lui rappelait beaucoup trop Clover… Bon, elles venaient de rencontrer des fées, mais quoi de bien surprenant après tout ce qui s'était passé… Peut être même qu'elles pourraient les aider ? Mandy décida de leur poser la question.

« Euh… Excusez moi, mais sauriez vous ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Oui, Répondit directement Clochette, se croyant automatiquement plus populaire, aimée et apte à parler aux humains. Il se trouve qu'une fée de chez nous a été enlevée, et bon à la limite on s'en fout mais…

- Clochette ! S'indigna Rosélia.

- Oui bon d'accord mais faut avouer qu'elle est pas super sympathique non ? Enfin bref, il se trouve que cette fée est la plus rapide et la plus talentueuse des fées voltigeuses, et comme il y a très peu de fées de ce talent, on en peut pas apporter le printemps sans elle…

- Ah… » Mandy n'aimait pas beaucoup cette fée et préférait s'adresser à la rousse, qui lui rappelait d'ailleurs un peu Sam… Mais avant, elle se dit qu'il faudrait peut être demander à Caitlin de la lâcher et d'arrêter de la prendre pour une poupée…

« Caitlin, lâche cette fée veux-tu, tu aimerais qu'on te serre ainsi dans notre main ?

- Bah… C'était pas méchant… C'est juste qu'elle est si mignonne…

- Oui ben mignonne ou pas lâche là…

- Bon d'accord… » Caitlin lâcha à contre cœur Rosélia qui remua un peu ses ailes légèrement froissées par la main de Caitlin et se plaça un peu plus loin face à Mandy.

« Ah… Merci !

- Je t'en prie… Mais au fait, comment t'appelles tu ?

- Oh moi… Oh oui c'est vrai on a pas fait les présentations, je suis Rosélia, une fée des jardins…

- Et moi Ondine, fée des eaux ! Dit-elle, très enjouée.

- Moi c'est Noa ! Fée des animaux !

- Euh et moi… C'est Iridessa, fée des lumières… Dit-elle, tortillant ses doigts entre ses mains, toujours aussi stressée.

- Et bien… Moi c'est Mandy, fée des… Euh… Simple humaine c'est tout…

- Pas si ordinaire que ça je pense ! Dit Rosélia. Et euh… A part Caitlin que l'on connaît toutes déjà -Rosélia remit sa chevelure en place d'un geste nerveux- comment s'appelle ton autre amie ?

- Moi ? C'est Dominique !

- Ah… Et bien enchantée Dominique !

- Moui ! S'énerva soudain Clochette, semblant remarquer que l'attention n'était plus sur elle, se sentant soudain abandonnée. On est venues là avec une mission, vous vous rappelez !

- Euh oui Clochette, Dit Ondine, s'approchant d'elle et mettant ses mains autour des ses épaules pour la calmer. On y vient ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ignorais pas que le sort de Vidia te préoccupait tant…

- Hein mais je… Oh et zut… » Clochette se détourna et croisa les bras. Dominique étouffa un rire, ce que cette fée pouvait être cruche… Mandy roula des yeux et remit sa mèche en place.

« N'empêche c'est fou mais… Dites les filles… Vous ne trouvez pas que… Que Mandy ressemble à quelqu'un que nous connaissons bien…

- Han mais tu as raison Rosélia ! Répondit Ondine. C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à… A Vidia !

- Ah… Dit Clochette. Ça explique beaucoup de choses alors…

- Clochette ! Je te rappelle qu'on est pas ici pour se battre mais pour l'aider, et d'abord il va falloir l'emmener dans le pays des trois autres fées là qui font leur taille je crois, elles leur expliqueront le tout.

- Oui Rosélia mais… Comment va-t-on faire pour les emmener dans un autre monde ? Demanda Iridessa.

- Comme ça… »

Tout le monde se retourna, derrière elles, se tenait la fée Marie et une sorte de vaisseau spatial bizarroïde avec des sortes de lumières magiques violettes,bleues et rouges autour.

« Fée Marie !

- En personne ! Vous aviez oublié le Vaisseau Gummi ! »

Mandy, Caitlin et Dominique ouvraient de grands yeux ronds. Le vaisseau Gummi ? Késaco ? La fée Marie, voyant leurs airs dubitatif, entreprit de leur expliquer ce qu'était le vaisseau Gummi. Un vaisseau qui voyage entre les différents mondes par voie galactique inter céleste et magique utilisé pour aller dans d'autres mondes que le monde humain et celui de Pixie Hollow. C'étaient les fées du monde d'origine de Maléficent qui avaient envoyé ce vaisseau. A vrai dire, les fées de Pixie Hollow ne voyageaient pas en dehors du monde humain, du coup la fée Marie n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Ainsi, elle préféra leur raconter tout ce qu'il se passait à Pixie Hollow. Dominique et Mandy étaient abasourdies, tandis que Caitlin devenait toujours plus rêveuse à chaque parole que prononçait Fée Marie. Non pas qu'elle soit d'une beauté incroyable, mais tout ce qu'elle racontait lui semblait si magique, féerique… Les fées qui apportaient les saisons, peignaient les fleurs, les papillons… La fée Marie leur parla de tout le travail à faire, de toutes les différentes sortes de fées, de ce qui s'était déjà passé l'an dernier à cause des chardons sauvages etc… La fée Marie tenait par contre à ce que Caitlin, Dominique, et surtout Mandy apprennent bien à conduire le vaisseau Gummi. La fée Marie ne pouvait pas les suivre, elle devait rester avec la reine Clarion. Mandy n'avait aucun soucis à conduire cet engin, Dominique s'en sortait plutôt bien aussi. Par contre, du côté de Caitlin, c'était plus compliqué… Elle confondait les manettes entre elles, la manette de frein avec celle de l'airbag, celle de l'accélérateur avec le chauffage… Malgré cela, elles arrivèrent enfin à « Enchanted Dominion », c'était ainsi qu'était nommé le monde de la belle au bois dormant. Elles atterrirent dans un coin un peu sombre dans la forêt, à côté d'une maison paysanne.

« Tiens c'est qui ces trois petites grosses qui courent vers nous ? Demanda Caitlin.

- Euh… Je crois que ce sont les trois fées dont Fée Marie nous a parlé… Répondit Mandy, un peu embarrassée.

- Ah euh… Oups… Euh désolée hé hé… »

La Fée Marie ne trouvait cela vraiment pas drôle. Étant elle-même un peu ronde, elle se sentait parfois proches des autres grosses_. Et ben, heureusement que l'on a vu d'autres fées que Fée Marie et ces trois là…_ Pensa Caitlin. _Sinon je me serais dit qu'en fait toutes les fées sont grosses… Remarque ça aurait été bien pour les repérer… _Elles descendirent du vaisseau, les trois fées semblaient très heureuses de les accueillir. La plus grande, vêtue de rouge s'avança ;

« Bonjour ! Je suis Dame Flora, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Flora tout court !

- Bonj… » Mandy s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais elle fut coupée par la fée habillée d'une robe bleue qui s'avançait ;

« Bonjour ! Je suis Dame Pimprenelle ! Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Pimprenelle tout simplement !

- Ah euh bonj…

- Bonjour ! Je suis Dame Pâquerette ! Mais moi aussi vous pouvez m'appeler Pâquerette tout simplement ! »

La fée verte s'était avancée aussi, coupant à son tour la parole de Mandy… Flora mit les bras sur ses côtes et regarda ses deux compagnes :

« Oh mais voyons vous n'avez pas honte ! Et la politesse ?

- Bah… On a bien dit bonjour et on s'est présentées ! Dit Pimprenelle.

- Oui mais vous semblez oublier qu'on ne coupe pas la parole ainsi voyons ! Bon, - Flora se tourna vers Mandy- Excusez mes compagnes, comment vous appelez vous chère enfant ? » Flora lui sourit d'un air maternel. En général, si une femme autre que sa mère -et encore- s'était permise de lui parler comme ça, Mandy lui aurait envoyé une réplique bien cinglante, mais là, elle se dit que ça devait être sa façon naturelle de parler à toute femme de moins de… Trente ans ?

« Euh et bien bonjour… Je suis Mandy et mes amies que vous voyez là sont Caitlin et Dominique…

- Bien ! Ne perdons pas de temps, venez toutes à l'intérieur ! » Flora les guida jusque dans la maison. Derrière Ondine et Iridessa parlaient :

« T'as vu ?… Elles sont presque aussi grandes que des humaines mais… Leur ailes ! Elles sont minuscules par rapport à leur taille…

- Tu as raison… Mais tu crois qu'elles arrivent à décoller avec ç…

- LES FILLES ON RENTRE ! » Cria la fée Marie à leur attention, se doutant bien de ce dont-elles parlaient.

« Oh euh… tout de suite ! Dit Iridessa. On arrive ! Hé hé… » Elle vola plus vite et rentra à l'intérieur.

Pâquerette leur servit le thé, cela fit sourire Mandy. Le thé lui rappelait toujours directement Janice, une grande amatrice et connaisseuse en matière de thé. Elle l'importait directement de Chine d'ailleurs. Sa mère semblait toujours folle de son moment thé, dès qu'elle le prenait 'tout devait être calme et elle ne voulait pas être dérangée pour quelques motifs que ce soit.' En gros, la ville est attaquée par un monstre, ou tremblement de terre, tout le monde fuit de la maison mais elle… Non, elle finit son thé d'abord et tranquillement ! Mandy pouffa à cette idée, elle doutait que sa mère soit folle à ce point, mais la caricaturer était plutôt drôle. Les trois autres fées lui expliquèrent ce qui se passait exactement, les sans cœurs, les différents autres mondes, la signification de son rêve, l'arme en forme de clé qui lui servirait à fermer les portes des mondes pour empêcher les créatures maléfiques de venir prendre le pouvoir, le fait qu'elle soit « l'élue » possédant la clé, le système des « princesses » dans les différents monde, et surtout, qui était Maléficent.

« Ouuuhhhhh ! S'exclama Pimprenelle. Si je pouvais-je lui casserais la figure !

- Oh Pimprenelle ! S'indigna Pâquerette. Je te rappelle que nous sommes de bonnes fées, nous ne sommes faites que pour répandre la joie et le bonheur.

- Et bien je pense que ça répandrait la joie et le bonheur à beaucoup de monde moi !

- Peu importe Pimprenelle, Reprit Flora. En tout cas, -elle se retourna vers Mandy- Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter, mais je ne sais pas si vous êtes encore prête… D'ailleurs, les fées qui vous accompagnent sont-elles prêtes elle-même ?

- Oh évidemment Dame Flora ! Dit Rosélia. Nous sommes totalement prête ! Nous voulons libérer Vidia et Pixie Hollow !

- Hmm oui… Mais savez-vous comment vous y prendre ? » Les fées se regardèrent entre elles, en effet elles devaient accompagner Mandy pour l'aider. Mais comment en fait ? Elles ne pouvaient pas la guider, elles ne connaissaient rien aux autres mondes ! Elles pourraient juste reconnaître Vidia…

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Dit Flora. Il se trouve mes petites chéries, que vos propres pouvoirs et talents peuvent être conjugués avec la Keyblade. Ces pouvoirs sont la lumière, foudre, l'eau, la glace, les plante et la vitesse.

- Oh oui ! Dit Iridessa. La reine Clarion nous en avait parlé !

- Elle ne vous a pas dit comment faire pour unir vos pouvoirs et ceux de la Keyblade ?

- Euh… Non…

- Bien, j'imagine qu'elle n'en a pas eu le temps, de toute façon nous sommes là pour vous expliquer. A vrai dire c'est très simple, même si cela peut vous sembler compliqué au début… Il faut vous concentrer en même temps que le détendeur pour mettre en route le pouvoir. Venez, nous avons une salle au sous sol pour vous entraîner un peu. »

Flora les entraîna dans une pièce assez étrange… Un côté plein de plantes vertes, belles, grandes, un autre pleins de ronces, une sorte de cascade coulait entre les deux, elle ne semblait pas avoir de fond…

« Faites attention à ne pas tomber dans le trou… »

Une boule de lumière se tenait dans le côté des plantes vertes, de l'autre, une sorte de nuage orageux surplombait les ronces.

« Évidemment, pour la vitesse, il aurait fallu une fée voltigeuse, mais apparemment Maléficent aurait enlevé cette 'Vidia', c'est cela ?

- Oui…

- Bon, et bien nous allons pouvoir commencer !

- Et moi ? Demanda Clochette. Je ne peux rien faire ?

- Mais si Clochette ! Ne crois pas que l'on t'aurait appelée si ta présence était inutile chérie ! De même que pour Noa ! Seulement, vos pouvoirs ne se conjuguent pas avec la Keyblade, donc pour l'instant vous allez devoir rester sur le côté. »

Clochette fit une mine boudeuse puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Noa.

« Bien ! A présent, c'est parti ! » Flora leva sa baguette et des créatures blanches reprenant que la forme des sans cœurs apparurent.

« Voici des faux sans cœurs, vous allez vous entraîner sur eux, visez les à l'aide de votre Keyblade.

- NON NON ! Non Mandy, vous n'allez pas les attaquer physiquement, il va falloir user de la magie ! »

Mandy s'était apprêtée à frapper mais Pâquerette l'avait arrêtée. Mandy se sentait un peu perdue, de toute façon, le faux sans cœur ne bougeait pas. Pour l'instant les fées lui mettaient des cibles immobiles à viser, une fois qu'elle arriverait bien à utiliser la magie, elles les rendraient mobiles. Ondine se plaça à côté de Mandy, elle lui fit un sourire, confiante. Mandy répondit à son sourire et essaya de se concentrer sur l'eau… Cela marchait ! Enfin… Pour l'instant, de l'eau de la cascade venait vers la keyblade, comme attirée, et semblait être aspirée à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

« Sachez aussi que vous n'avez pas forcément besoin de la présence d'eau pour en faire apparaître, mais vous pouvez utiliser l'eau présente et la contrôler psychiquement. »

Mandy sourit encore, elle trouvait cela assez plaisant comme 'petit tour' de magie. Elle regarda le sans cœur, et se tourna vers Ondine. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil, Mandy se tourna vers le sans cœur, leva la keyblade et en dirigea rapidement la tête vers le faux sans cœur. De l'eau et de la glace en sortirent pour aller frapper le faux sans cœur, il disparut aussitôt. _Génial… _Pensa Mandy.

« C'est très bien ! Vous avez déjà réussi à utiliser les pouvoirs de l'eau et de la glace réunis ! Bravo ! Vous pouvez aussi utiliser l'eau et la glace séparément ne faire apparaître que de l'eau ou que de la glace mais c'est déjà très bien ! Réussir pour la première fois une double magie combinée dévoile un fort potentiel ! La Keyblade ne s'est pas trompée sur son élue… A présent, essayons les autres pouvoirs ! » Mandy réussit tout aussi bien avec les plantes, la lumière et la foudre- Son pouvoir préféré pour l'instant-. Voyant son fort potentiel, Flora décida de lui apprendre le pouvoir du feu en combinant foudre et plantes, deux pouvoirs qui semblaient à la base, impossible à combiner. Mais Mandy y arriva facilement. Une plante enflammée par la foudre sortait mais la foudre consumait si rapidement la plante qui se recréait rapidement que cela ne semblait faire qu'un long lance-flammes. Rosélia se demandait si les plantes avaient mal… Pâquerette la rassura, les plantes ne sentaient pas le feu de la même façon qu'elles ne sentaient pas lorsqu'on leur coupait les tiges. C'était un peu comme se faire couper les ongles pour un humain ou une fée. Flora continua à l'entraîner sur des cibles mobiles, de plus en plus rapides, agiles, parfois dotées de pouvoirs. Mandy apprenait rapidement et faisait donc de grands progrès en peu de temps.

_**Ruelle de Beverlly Hills, 22h40 ;**_

« Ainsi, ces créatures, les 'sans cœurs', c'est vous qui les avez envoyées n'est-ce pas ?

- Moi et d'autres, mais je dois bien avouer que c'est moi, l'ultime investigatrice de toute cette confrérie de 'méchants'.

- Et, quel rapport votre plan de conquérir les mondes a-t-il avec moi ?

- Oh mais il en a un très simple ma chère ! Vous serez mon bras droit, mon 'soldat', et vous en serez rudement récompensée… » Maleficent bougea sa canne dans les airs, de la fumée verte apparut, et une sorte d'hologramme se plaça entre elles, avec une image de l'univers à l'intérieur.

« Imaginez… Tout ce pouvoir… qui peut à l'instant être entre vos mains… Imaginez… Tous ces mondes… Que vous pourrez vous aussi contrôler, avec moi… Vous pourriez très bien devenir maître de ce monde ci d'ailleurs ! De votre monde d'origine…

- Vraiment… Mais… Tout le monde sera réduit à l'esclavage ?

- Oh non du moins ce sera comme vous le voulez… N'aimeriez vous pas vous venger de ce Jerry ? Et de cette Clover ?… Après tout, c'est injuste ce qui vous est arrivé… »

Un silence suivit durant lequel Géraldine regardait 'l'univers' à travers l'hologramme tandis que Maleficent la regardait, affichant un sourire maléfique.

« Et… Reprit Géraldine. Comment est-ce que je possèderai ce pouvoir ? »

Le sourire de Maléficent s'élargit encore plus. Elle remua sa canne dans les airs, une grande arme noire descendit des airs, en forme de clé aussi.

« Voici une Keyblade, la noire, celle qui peut ouvrir les mondes… Et entre nous Géraldine, quoi de plus beau que de s'ouvrir ! Avoir l'esprit ouvert, être ouvert aux autres…

- Être ouvert aux autres je sais pas…

- Que toutes les portes vous soient ouvertes ! Ne serait-ce pas là une chose magnifique ?

- En effet… » Géraldine pencha son bras vers la Keyblade et referma sa main dessus. Des sortes de lignes de fumée se mirent alors à entourer son bras, puis disparurent.

« Vous voila maintenant 'mon prince', mon hôte royal, vous ouvrirez les prochaines portes des prochains mondes, et vous nous débarrassez de l'autre porteur de la Keyblade…

- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ?

- Un autre pour l'instant, mais sa keyblade ferme les portes contrairement à celle-ci. En tout cas, avec une keyblade, on peut tuer des sans cœurs, mais si vous croyez pouvoir en tuer avec vos armes… » Maleficent se mit soudain à rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? Et c'est faux ! J'en ai tués !

- Vous vous trompez ma chère, vous avez pu leur faire mal, les immobiliser, mais pas les tuer ! Ils se sont téléporté après vos coups. Mais ça n'a aucune importance à présent. Vous êtes détentrice de la keyblade noire, ils ne vous importuneront plus à présent… Maintenant, allons vous préparer… à la bataille ! »


End file.
